In Darkness We Fall
by KayEscape
Summary: So this is my first attempt at writing here, I don't know 100% where it's going, I tend to go with the flow when it comes to writing. Main character is a young woman dubbed Minx, she has no recollection of her past, or herself. She is wandering Skyrim in hopes of answers, something, anything is better than this sense of nothingness, this emptiness that is her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own Skyrim, it's character's or anything else Skyrim related mentioned here, all of it's credit belongs to Bethesda.**

(Minx however, is all my doing ^-^ and possibly a few other characters that I may create, I'm not 100% where I am going with this, So bear with me )

The morning's dawn had barely began to streak through the  
night, breaking through the darkness, when I stirred beneath  
my furs. The night had been cruel, cold, as the nights of  
Skyrim always were, particularly out on the road. As I  
slept, dreaming that same dream, that wasn't really a dream  
at all, just darkness, whispering my name, never enough for me to catch,

Skyrim, she had left me a cool kiss to rise to from my  
vulnerable dreamland state. Delicate frost crystals that  
dusted my cheeks and coated my thick, long lashes. It was her  
sigyl, her lipstick. She could be cruel, she could be kind,  
and oh, how she loved to remind me, I was but a mere mortal,  
subject to her whim. She could reclaim what she had given  
me, life, at any moment she desired. Everything has it's  
price.

I pull my furs closer to me, Unsure if the Divines were  
kind, or cruel in letting me see and breath another day.  
Everything has consequences... Not all is as it appears..  
Nothing is for free. Was anything even truly ours? Something  
that could not be stolen, or taken.

Life? No. Body? No. Mind? ...No.. Not even that was safe...  
Mine was void of any memories, Blank darkness like that I  
dream of so often, Aside from the fresh memories of recent  
events. I had nothing. My hand automatically reaches up from  
my furs, seeking my skull, gently massaging, as if trying to  
coax even just a glimmer, a face, a name, a sound from my past.

Something.

Anything.

Nothing.

Was it best left forgotten? Were the Divines protecting or  
taunting me? Was this the price I had to pay?

A name, just give me my name..Divines could you give me that  
atleast?

My short duration in the Rifton's Thieves guild had earnt me  
A name,  
But it was not MY name.  
They called me Minx, a name to suit not me, but my idenity  
as a honeyed-tongue, light footed theif, who danced in the  
night and in the shadows of the day.  
A ghost, who had forgotten herself.  
...Or was that really me?

But I was not one to complain, they had treated me well  
enough, The good thing about the theives guild, is they  
don't like letting oppertunities slide, and well they accept  
almost anyone it's the thieves guild for fucks sake.

And with the state the guild was in, well they can't really afford to be picky.

So when they found my still bloody self, unconscious in the  
rat race, having wandered into Rifton, seeking shelter from  
the storm. They took me in, curious I suppose, as to how a  
young woman, of such tiny delicate stature had slewn some of  
the undergrounds less than welcoming inhabitants...

Curious so curious, but as it stands with the thieves guild,  
many had pasts they wished to be forgotten, or atleast not  
known. Terribly ironic place for me to be, I know.

It mattered not who you were, or what you had done,  
as long as you got the job done, and done it well. So once  
it was established I knew nothing of myself, they held their  
tongues and let it be, bothering me no more on the subject,  
Curiosity killed the cat after all. And they knew well they  
had not 9 lives, just the given one, not a certain one at  
that, a precarious balance they had to fight to keep, due to  
their lifestyle.


	2. Chapter 2

If one could be so bold as to call it living. There is no  
such thing as an honest theif, and none of those members  
proved me wrong, most were cowardly, low lives, the darkness  
was thier friend because it hid them, it took the blame as  
they swept through the night, taking as they fancy whether  
it be gold, trinkets, or the stolen pleasures of a woman. A  
one sided relationship.

There were few that boasted braveness, and great tales, but  
you never could be sure of truth and lie there, or of the  
line that defined it. They weren't all that bad, some  
friendly, some liked their space, some TOO friendly, but  
none to my taste..

They were a strange mis matched family of theives, different  
races hailing from different places from all across the  
Skyrim province, and some even from beyond it.  
yet, I did not feel myself fitting in. The only time I  
generally ventured into the social crowd, was my trips to  
the Ragged Flagon, to fence off my goods. I robbed Rifton's  
residents blind, smiling sweetly to them even as I lightened  
their purses.

Upon emerging, I'd more often or not found myself being  
guided and bustled into the guild gatherings, which more  
often or not, were rowdy and drunk, I loathed the reek of  
ale breath of my face, their scents assaulting my nostrils,  
the brush of fabric or skin that was not my own against me,  
that despite all the loudness and the laughter, all I felt  
was silence. Nothing. Emptiness, I was almost certain, that  
it was the one thing I held onto from my past. That horrid.  
Awful. Familiar Loneliness.

But alas, I am the nameless, I am Minx, and I could play a  
good façade as any, easy when you have no idea who you  
really are. I would perch on my stool, or a table edge,  
laugh in all the right places, smile like I meant it, Yes,  
now, insert generic reply here, a little poke or joke at  
another's or my own expensive here, and while they all  
laugh, make my escape.

Whether they were truly fond of me, their little Minx, or  
simply my skill. I could never tell, it took, little more  
than a week before it was apparent, I was much more above  
simple "Fishing" Jobs...

I'm not sure who was more surprised, them or me. I thought  
maybe I'd found a hint of my past, but no, there was still  
tricks and techniques that befuddled me, and rang no bells  
in that silent memory box of mine, though I was quick to  
learn. I had a knack, a talent. And they made every use of  
it. I didn't mind being exploited in such a way, I enjoyed  
the jobs that required thinking, a distraction from, well.  
Myself.

The guild even made an attempt at helping me uncover my true  
identity for me, it was short lived. No one knew anything of  
the young woman Who's amber eyes that flickered with hope,  
slowly died down to that of the glow of a dull flame. And  
out. Not a trace of her past was to be found.

No reward for her return, No bounty on her head.  
It was like she didn't exist.  
Like I didn't exist.


End file.
